Agony of Steel
by Kolofox
Summary: Kon had a peaceful life, being the youngest of three Riolus in his family he had little to fear about the world around him until one night everything changed for the Riolu.
1. Part 1

**This fan fiction is rated M for blood, gore, torture, adult language, and mature sexual themes. I do not own Pokémon or associated media's. **

Agony of Steel

Part 1

"Alright Kon my dear you've had enough milk," A Lucario mother cooed as she pulled her youngest pup from her teat, "Try some of the berries your father got."

"No, you milk is good mama!" he beamed.

"Come on Kon, these are really sweet," his sister chimed, holding up a Pecha berry.

"You're going to have to start giving him the tough love just like Namiko, Athena," a male Lucario spoke as he glanced over a few weathered papers.

"Are you going back to the Pack tonight?" she asked.

"No, Pako gave me the night off,"

"I take it Takea and Joko made some pretty good progress?"

"Yup,"

"Does that mean?" the eldest Riolu asked.

"Heh yes Haisko we can make frozen juice,"

"Yay I want Pecha!" Namiko cheered.

"You can have all the sweet ones Namiko, I want Bulk,"

"Heh, after dinner," Athena laughed.  
***

"See, I told you Pechas are good!" Kon's sister smiled once she finished licking the wooden bowl clean.

"Hey Kon, look at this," Haisko spoke as he stuck he blackened tongue at the youngest sibling.

"Oh leave your brother alone," their mother chastised, "Kon seems to be perfectly happy with his Pecha and Oren juice."

"Are you enjoying yours my dear Athena?" the elder Lucario cooed.

"Of course my dear Apollo, though your paws are still covered in berry juice," his mate laughed.

"Well it'll be something to do once the children are in bed," the Steel type smiled

"Come here," Athena beckoned; pulling her mate in for a kiss.

"Ew," Haisko groaned.

"Oh hush up Haisko," Namiko hissed.

"What are they talking about," Kon asked.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to make another brother or sister for us!"

"Ugh I'm going to bed," the eldest once again groaned.

"How?"

"Well when Mommy smells funny she wrest…"

"That is quite enough of that young lady," Athena barked, "Now off to bed you three."  
***

Kon lay awake chewing on an old bone to relive the ache his new teeth felt when a faint smell of smoke wafted across his nose.

"Athena get the children, there's a fire outside the den!" he heard his father yell. Moments later the young Riolu felt himself get scooped up into his mother's arms along with his two siblings. The air grew thicker with smoke as he was taken to the back of the den where a second tunnel served as a means to draw fresh air from outside.

"There one of 'em is trying to escape!" a human cried when the Lucario pushed the bramble gate out of the way, "Seal it off Magmar!"

Searing fire shot across the tunnel opening causing the mother to shriek in pain.

"Apollo they have us trapped!" Athena cried.

"Poachers, hide the children," her mate commanded.

"Mom your paw," Namiko cooed as she summoned up a pink aura to her own paw.

"Not now young one, I want you and your brothers to hide and not make any noises okay."

"But mom," Haisko protested.

"Not a noise and Haisko if they find you I want you to fight as hard as you can," Their mother reaffirmed as she tucked her two sons behind a loose bramble wall.

"Mama there's no room for me," Namiko protested.

"Under here," she whispered as she lifted the root table revealing a space underneath.

"They're coming through!" their father yelled. A deafening boom echoed through the dwelling followed by a heavy thump.

"_Apollo!"_ Athena cried.

"There's the female, catch her alive!" one of the silver clad humans commanded.

"Never," she growled as she primed an aura sphear.

"Watch it she's…" one of the poachers started to warn when another boom sounded. Kon watched from behind his hiding spot as his mother fell with a large bloody hole torn in her chest.

"Mama…" he cried.

"Shh, quite Kon," Haisko choked having witnessed the same scene.

"Damn it I said take her alive!"

"I just saved your life, Roc," the larger of the two poachers barked as he brandished a large black stick that smoked from one end, "Now search the place and find those pups!"

"It would have been easier to breed the mother, Riolus can't breed until after they evolve." The skinner of the two men huffed.

"Oh shut it, and look for those damn pups!"

"Ray put out the fires," the one called Roc commanded as he summoned a Pelipper."

"Yessir," the pelican quickly quacked.

"You and your nicknames, Alakazam find the pups." The other jeered as he too summoned a Pokémon.

"They are there, behind the wall," the psychic type droned lifelessly.

"Kon… get ready to run okay," Haisko instructed his brother. The wall was gripped by a bright blue aura and ripped away. Kon's elder brother leapt for the burly man while he ran for the escape his mother tried to use, but a thick canvas bag fell over his head. The youngest Riolu's struggles stopped when he heard his brother yip.

"Damn it Hector don't grab them by their sensory organs!" Roc snapped as his partner held the limp body of the Riolu.

"Well he's still breathing…"

"He's dead, or he will be very soon!"

"Oh what you the expert on Riolu's now?" Hector snapped.

"No I took the time to research what we were hunting, so that we could maximize the profit of selling Riolu pups, but no you had to shoot the mother with that damn shotgun of yours."

"She was going to kill you,"

"No she wasn't, I took the time to stitch reaper cloth into my jacket. That sphere was going to pass right through me," Roc explained.

"Will you just shut up about the stupid Lucario!"

"There is another under…" Kon heard the Alakazam drone when a siren blared in the distance.

"Shit it's the rangers Alakazam teleport us out of here!" Hector yelled. The young Riolu felt the world twist around him as he and the two men vanished from the destroyed home.  
***

Everything didn't seem real to the Riolu as he was roughly shoved into a cage next to a captured Zangoose. His mother, father and brother all had been taken by these two men; the stress proved too much for the fighting type as he loosed the contents of his stomach onto the cage floor.  
***

**This is the first part of Kon's three part story, those of you who recognize the characters mentioned will know that this story takes place before Aura's arrival in chapter 10 of Victini's love. As you may guess these chapters or parts will not exceed two thousand words they will be short so I can still work on my other main stories with little hinderance. A word of warning however, this story will be the darkest I will have ever written to this date proceed to the other chapters with caution.**

**Kolofox**


	2. Part 2

**This fan fiction is rated M for blood, gore, torture, adult language, and mature sexual themes. I do not own Pokémon or associated media's. **

Agony of Steel

Part 2

"Get in there you little mut!" the human named Roc shouted as he roughly shoved the little Riolu into the cage next to a Zangoose. She watched the little pup succumb to nausea as he painted the cage floor with vomit. Once the two humans were out of earshot she reached out a clawed paw and gently stroke the fighting type's back.

"Hey, first time teleporting I tossed too," the normal type cooed.

"They shot my mom," he wepted.

"I know," the Zangoose paused recalling the awful events that placed her in the cage, "What's your name?"

"K, Kon," the Riolu bubbled.

"They just call me Zangoose but… I'm Beth."

"What are they going to do to us?" he asked. The normal type turned away trying to think of a way to break it to the innocent pup.

"They are breeders, since they can't breed you yet they are going to force you to evolve," she spoke in a shaking voice, "whatever you do don't evolve, because once they have what they need they'll, they'll…"

"They'll kill me." Kon finished.

"Yes…" Beth nodded, "If you don't evolve they will eventually sell you off, so with luck you will get a decent trainer."

"Why did they do this…"

"Hey pipe down over there!" the human named Hector shouted, "So how are we going to get him to evolve, and once he does how are we going get more Riolu's from him?"

"That's easy, first we get him to bond to either you or me and considering you were the one who killed most of his family it should be an easy task," Roc sneered sarcasticly, "and then we get a Ditto to breed with him to produce a female."

"Aren't female Riolu's supposed to be rare?"

"Yes, but certain genetic markers can be manipulated to insure a female is produced in very few eggs."

"Shit man you're talking about genetic engineering the poor bugger, whatever happened to just letting them fuck?"

"We wouldn't even need the pup if you hadn't shot the fully grown female Lucario."

"Would you just shut the fuck up about that already?" Hector snapped.

"I will when you endeavor to listen to me,"

"Gah whatever man, I'm going to turn in." the larger human huffed before crawling into his tent.

"Don't forget that we need another Zangoose to fill that order,"

"I'll set the one we got with that Quagsire we got tomorrow."

"Hm actually let me run some test on the Riolu, once he evolves he might produce a stronger than average Zangoose, and the customer did want a Zangoose that could hit harder than normal."

"Whatever man," the partner sighed. Roc smiled as the light from within Hector's tent dimed. He stepped around to the cages with a small needle in hand.

"No sense in waiting till morning for a blood test," he spoke; reaching into Kon's cage to jab the sharp instrument into the fighting type's leg. The Pokémon yipped when the needle pierced his skin. His leg felt cold as the little vial filled with his blood while the man looked on with indifference.  
***

"Damn it you've won nine times against Alakazam, why aren't you evolving!" Hector shouted. Kon cringed from the burly man fearful that he might lash out.

"That is hardly the way to bond with a Riolu." Roc sighed as he looked up from his makeshift lab.

"Oh really, what do you have to offer besides a luxury ball, thirty kinds of berries and a master trained masseuse?"

"You do not need such trivial care, give him a focus and let him fight for it. He will evolve to achieve it."

"Oh and what do you suggest?"

"Freedom, he evolves and produces a female he goes free."

"Wow never expected such a novel solution Roc." Hector remarked.

"It could work, besides he's too young to evolve." The smaller man chuckled.

"What!" his partner balked, "You could have told me that sooner!"

"He only needs a year to mature, just keep working at getting his trust."  
***

"Four! Four Fucking years and this fucker has yet to evolve, Roc!" Hector yelled as he slammed the door to Kon's cage.

"Give it time, he's just being stubborn."

"Probably that Zangoose's doing, I've seen them chatting at night."

"Fine I have a plan to get the Riolu to evolve, but if he doesn't we're cutting the dead weight and heading to Kalos for Zoruas." Roc sighed with a push of his glasses. Kon listened to the two men argue with bated breath.

"They are going to sell me," he breathed; hope welling up in his trodden heart.

"That's good, I'm glad for you." Beth cooed.

"Oh… sorry about your pup Beth,"

"It's alright Kon, he didn't have to suffer in this world for long."

"It just pisses me off to see them do that," he growled no longer the timid puppy he once was.

"You've gotten so strong these past four years," the Zangoose smiled, "but please stay positive, don't become a monster because of them."

"I won't Beth, I'll miss you when they sell me but maybe I can come back and free you after I evolve."

"Promise me that Kon."

"I Promise," the Riolu smiled as he reached through the bars to take the normal type's paw, "I have to, you're my only friend."

Beth smiled sadly at the Riolu, his words unknowingly hurting the Zangoose.

"You're my friend too Kon."

"Maybe after they fail to make me evolve I can share something with you before they sell me."

"What is that?"

"It's something my parents told me about before they died, it's called aura bonding it's something that ties two Pokémon together."

"Isn't that for mates though?"

"It is,"

"Kon," Beth breathed shocked by the Riolu's offer.

"Friends first, then mates," he smiled. The Fighting type gently pulled the Zangoose closer to the bars while he pressed against his own. Their lips met for the briefest of moment's when the Riolu's form began to glow.

"Kon! You're evolving!" the Normal type gasped, but the small fighting type had already started to grow into the size of a Lucario. Kon soon realized that his cage quickly became cramped and all too soon he heard the two vile men give a joyous hoot.

"Holy shit the Zangoose made him evolve!" Hector roared.  
***

**Dun dun dun! Welp suffice to say Kon is up a creek, see you all next week with the final part to Agony of Steel.**


	3. part 3

**This fan fiction is rated M for blood, gore, torture, adult language, and mature sexual themes. I do not own Pokémon or associated media's. **

Agony of Steel

Part 3

Violation is what Kon felt as he was lead back to his now larger cage. Beth had been allowed out of her cage for making him evolve into a Lucario, but he knew she didn't do it on purpose.

"Alright we'll be getting our first Riolu egg here in a couple of days and then we'll be rolling in cash!" Hector beemed.

"It'll be easier to get a female Lucario, then we don't need to rent the Ditto," Roc sighed as he pored over various syringes and vials in his makeshift lab.

"Hey man I am not going through that again,"

"A Riolu raised from an egg will be more pliable than him; she'll evolve far more quickly and unlike a Ditto she will produce live born Riolus."

"Yeah I suppose your right, Welp I'm going to feed him so he'll keep producing for the Ditto."

"You do that," Roc droned. The burly man dipped into a bag filled with dried kibble and filled a metal bowl for Kon.

"Here you go you little pain in the ass," he grinned as he shoved the bowl into the cage.

"I'm sorry," Beth cooed as she crept up to Kon's cage, even though she was free from her cage she still had a chain tied to her ankle.

"I, I don't want to give them a daughter… your claws are sharp… end it, please" the Lucario wept.

"Kon no, I can't" the Zangoose choked, "I can't."

"I don't want to continue like this, what other way is there."

"We can escape, we can kill the Ditto before it lays the egg and we run," Beth replied.

"How, I can't bend the bars."

"I can pick the locks," she beamed, "My claws are sharp after all and they can fit into the lock on your cage!"

"But you're all chained up,"

"I'll try to steal some butter, the fat one tends to leave it out," she placated  
***

Kon waited restlessly as he waited for Beth to free herself from her chain. Soon a rattle and a slight squeak sounded and Beth's white furred face appeared at the cage door.

"What was that squeak?" he asked as the Zangoose worked on the lock.

"Nothing," she replied, "There it's open, I think the Ditto's pen is next to the Truck."

"Okay, let's go." Kon nodded. He was just about to step out when the smell of blood assaulted his nose, his gaze as drawn to the Pokémon's foot where a deep cut oozed the red liquid, "Your foot!"

"Shh, never mind about that we'll see to it once this place is behind us."

"Okay, stay here, I'll go take care of the Ditto."

"Kon no I'm going with you,"

"Not with your foot like that," he smiled granting a quick kiss for the Zangoose, "I'll be quick."

The Lucario vanished with blinding speed leaving a small cloud of dust in his wake. The Ditto's cage wasn't hard to miss with a small plastic box housing the vial pink blob. Kon undid the latch to the cage easily enough leaving the helpless sleeping Ditto vulnerable to his Ice Punch. Two strikes from the Lucario left the pink Pokémon in a shattered heap of frozen shards, but just before he turned away he saw a black and blue egg in the far corner of the cage.

"It already laid it," he breathed, "I won't let them have it."

Kon snatched up the egg and made a break back to his cage where Beth waited.

"Beth, it laid the egg," he panted

"It did?" the Zangoose balked at the site of the egg, "We'll take it with us."

A loud screech sounded in the camp waking the two vial men.

"What's that, what going on?" they heard Hector yell.

"The Ditto's dead!" Roc exclaimed, "Check the cages!"

"Oh no," Beth squeaked.

"Grab a hold of my neck, I'll carry you!" Kon urged. The Zangoose nodded and quickly climbed up onto the Lucario's back.

"Hang on tight." He gulped as he tucked the egg to his chest. In a blur of movement he, Beth and the Egg vanished into the forest.

"The Lucario escaped!"

"Zangoose too, Hector have your Alakazam track them down,"

"You're not going to kill him until he gives us an egg," he answered as he summoned the Psychic type.

"Fuck 'em, I should have sold him to the BBB! Their methods might be brutal but the get the job done."

"Hey now man I wouldn't want that on any mon…" Hector started.

"Hector my team is far stronger than yours, do you really want to try to push me with ethnics," Roc turned, "Now have your Alakazam track them."

"You heard him Al, find them and teleport us to them." The subordinate sighed.  
***

Kon soon found himself in the middle of a clearing far away from the camp where he took the time to allow the Zangoose to slide from his back.

"How's your foot?" He asked.

"It stopped bleeding I think," Beth answered as she assessed her injury.

"Okay um let me take a look," the Lucario offered. He gently handed the egg over and carefully examined the wound. It was deep but it had indeed stopped bleeding.

"Should we clean it up to keep it from getting infected?"

"No, I'm immune to it."

"Okay, we should probably keep moving."

"Kon, wait they haven't shown up yet, I think we are outside Alakazam's influence, let's rest here."

"Yeah you're right," Kon smiled looking around the clearing. No sign of the two vile men could be seen so for the moment they were safe, "Let's at least get out of the open."  
***

The next morning Kon woke next to Beth; they had found a small cave to spend the night and in celebration they shared each other's company for the first time.

"Beth," he whispered into the Zangoose's ear.

"Hm," she turned.

"I don't think we're stuck together anymore," he laughed.

"Aw thinking on running away?"

"Wouldn't think about it, we're mates now." The Lucario hugged.

"Careful of the egg Kon,"

"Well now looks like the Lucario got a piece of Zangoose tail from the looks of it," Roc sneered.

"Hold up Roc that Zangoose has an egg, looks Riolu from the coloring." Hector warned.

"I see the egg," he snapped, "and the first thing I'm going to do is hand it over to the Black Ball Breeders."

"Whoa man, I'm putting my foot down at that," the burly man protested.

"I don't really care, Shade retrieve the Egg and take it back to camp." the other man turned, his cold piercing gaze bearing down on his subordinate. A shadow formed beneath the pair where a pair of purple hands sucked the egg out from under the Zangoose.

"You're terror is sweet," the Gengar chimed as he formed behind his master the egg no longer in his possession.

"Where did you put the egg Shade," Roc asked.

"In the teleported master, it's already sent off to the BBB," he replied

"Good, Kill them,"

"Magmar stop him!" the larger man countered.

"Hector, I will destroy your team if you do this."

"I've done some bad things before but this I can't stomach,"

"Shade Kill his Magmar first and then the Zangoose and leave the Lucario for last," Roc commanded coldly.

"I can't hurt him Kon," Beth cried.

"Focus use foresight and he can be hit," the Lucario observed.

"Magmar Fire Blast!" Hector ordered.

"Shadow ball," his opponent countered. The Gengar simply side stepped the blast of fire and downed the Fire type with a single ball of shadowed energy.

"Now let's hit him hard while he's physical!" Kon shouted. He lunged forward with his paws shrouded in ice. Beth held back while the Lucario pummeled the ghost with his ice punch, she quickly realized that the Gengar was starting to freeze from the onslaught of cold.

"Shade, get out of there!" Roc shouted. The Zangoose started to glow as she charged her only real attack.

"Kon move!" she yelled as she charged. The Lucario leapt away just in time to watch his mate smash into the frozen Ghost with an all-out attack. He quickly dashed to her side however as she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Damn it do you know how much that Gengar cost!" the man spat as he watched his Pokémon's shattered remains clattered across the cave floor.

"I don't think they care Roc," Hector growled as he stepped around his dead Magmar.

"Really then I better stop playing around," the scrawny human glared as he pulled out a pistol, "You're not the only one who likes to carry around guns Hector."

He leveled the firearm on his former comrade and fired. The shot fell low as the heavy slug tore into the man's stomach.

"I'm a bit of a novice but I'm sure you'll die soon enough." Roc gloated as he leveled his next shot on the Lucario and Zangoose. Kon looked up to see the gun aimed at him and his mate. Remembering the loud boom from before the Lucario quickly scooped up the Zangoose and dove out of the way of the shot. The sound of the ricochet sounded through the cave as the man kept firing his pistol in the hope of hitting the steel type, but soon the boom was replaced by a click of an empty magazine. Kon stood perplexed by the odd noise until a light tug drew his attention to his mate. Blood poured from a wound on her belly; she had been hit by one of the ricochets. Beth struggled to breathe as blood gurgled from her mouth.

"No… Beth no…" Kon cried as she grew weaker in his arms. He cupped his paw over the wound to try to stop the flow of the red liquid but no matter how hard he tried it just kept flowing.

"Beth, please stay with me," he pleaded fruitlessly as the life in her eye's slowly faded way.

"No, come back, don't go please don't go,"

"It's all over Lucario, just think you'll get to see her and your family soon enough." Roc sneered as he placed his pistol against the steel type's head.

"You murderer," Kon growled, his form shaking with rage.

"What's that I don't understand Pokémon," he laughed. The Lucario exploded into movement knocking the pistol away with his wrist spike. Kon quickly pinned the man ready to pummel his face into the stone floor of the cave. Roc franticly dodged and deflected the punches while his left hand closed on a heavy stone. The man smashed the rock against the Lucario's head in desperation. Kon rolled away knocked out from the blow.

"Fucking bastard broke my hand," Roc hissed. He stooped over to scoop up the discarded pistol when he heard the heavy clack from his former partner's shotgun.

"I'm a lot tougher than that," Hector grunted as he leveled the scatter gun on the man. Roc was about to speak when the burly man pulled the trigger.

"I'm sorry Lucario, I was blind to how evil that man was," he choked as he slowly made his way over to the downed steel type. Blood oozed from the gash on his head but as the man crept closer he could see the Lucario still lived.

"I'm sorry for everything," he sighed as he summoned his Alakazam, "Al I want you to wipe out everything, he never knew this life."

~ Master, ~ the psychic type spoke, emotion filling the simple word.

"I know Al it's a taboo but would you want him to live with this, just leave him with a few good memories."

~ I ask that you slay me once I am done, ~

"I understand, I don't think I will be around much longer either." Hector sighed. He waited for the Alakazam to finish before shambling from the cave.

~ I am done Master, He will wake within the hour, ~

"Good, grab Roc's body and teleport us away from here."  
***

**Here we have the conclusion to Agony of Steel, I hope you all enjoyed this emotional and hopefully powerful story**

**Kolofox  
*****

Epilogue

A Lucario woke to a throbbing headache and the taste of blood on his tongue. He looked around to himself inside a simple cave where he saw a red and white figure laying close to the center of the cave. As he crept closer a sense profound sadness as a tiny spark of recognition clicked within his mind.

"Hello?" he voiced as he knelt down to wake the Pokémon, but the Zangoose didn't stur. With a careful paw he rolled the body over only to see that she had long since passed away from a wound on her abdomen.

"I should give you a proper burial," he sighed. The Lucario spent the better part of the day constructing a simple grave for the Pokémon; once he was ready he lined the bottom with soft leaves and gently laid the body upon them.

"I don't know your name but… rest in peace my mate," the Lucario choked when that same wave of sadness washed over him, "Beth, that's your name."

He finished the grave and carved the name upon a stone leaving it to serve as a tombstone. Years passed after the Lucario left the cave, he helped many Pokémon in his travels until he found himself walking down a lonely beach outside a small town.

"On the road again!" he heard someone sing. The Lucario turned to see a sizable party of trainers leaving the town, but his gaze was drawn to the small orange and yellow fire type that walked beside the shortest human of the group.

"This ground feel's weird," he heard her say, her voice low but familiar.

"Nah it feels awesome!" the Lucario shouted back

"It isn't awesome it's weird, it's cold, and it's wet, and I am not a big fan of water," she called back.

"Oh hey you're pretty," the steel type found himself saying.

"Uh... thank you... I... I'm sure you are quite handsome yourself"


End file.
